


Lost Her

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Pete believes that he's lost Aibhlinn for good.





	Lost Her

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 - [Sober Saturday Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECEbBJq5pvM) by Chris Young
> 
> Aibhlinn is an Irish name pronounced "Ave-leen"

The shades are opened forcefully, something he definitely didn’t want right now.  Groaning, Pete pulls the covers up over his head.  He knows exactly who was in his room; the only other person besides the hotel itself to have a key. 

 

“Come on,” Trent says shaking the bed.  “Time to get up.”

 

“Fuck off,” Pete mutters.  He growls when Trent pulls the blankets not only off of him but off the bed too.  “What the fuck?”

 

“You need to get out of bed.”

 

“This is your fault.”  Pete grabs the other pillow and puts it over his head.

 

“How is it my fault?”

  
_Like you really need to ask._   Pete doesn’t say anything though.  Trent knows what he’s talking about, even if he wants to play dumb.

 

“You need to get out of bed,” Trent repeats.  “Seriously.  You look like you’ve been drinking for four days straight.”

 

Maybe drinking would have helped his mood.  Pete finally pulls the pillow off his face and looks at Trent.  “What do you want?”

 

“This isn’t the way to get her back.”

 

“She’s neva’ comin’ back.  She made that clear.”  He sits up and runs a hand through his hair.  “I lost her.”

 

“You could still…”

 

“She’s done, Trent.  I had my last chance.”

 

“When was the last time you ate somethin’?  When was the last time you showered?  Go get in the shower and then we’ll go eat.”

 

“Not hungry.”

 

“Go shower.”

 

Pete growls as he pulls himself out of bed.  “Fine.”  He stalks to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.  Despite the fuss, the shower does feel good.  He also knows that Trent is simply trying to help.  Nothing can help right now.  Not unless… No, he has to stop thinking about her.  She’s not coming back.  She gave him several chances and he blew them all.

 

He pulls his shirt on as he walks out of the bathroom a short time later.  “I’m showered.  Happy now?” he asks.  He looks over to where he sees the figure sitting, but it’s not Trent.  It’s definitely not Trent.  “Aibhlinn.”


End file.
